A Tale of Two Heads
Scrap Yard Yuck. This area is covered by tons and tons of apparently useless materials (or junk if you want to call it that), obviously discarded from the old destroyed outpost to the north during Decepticon rule. These piles have been thoroughly rummaged through many, many times; never underestimate the power of a Junkion to turn someone else's trash into a treasure. Even more piles appeared during the Junkions' stay in the Scrap Yards but were left behind after Cinaplex was moved to Iahex. In the sky flies a blue spaceship. He looks a bit like a Blueshift. Maybe it is Blueshift? Let's find out. "See Americon!" Blueshift emits loudly. "This is how you fly, not like a stupid bird!" Blueshift leaps into the air, flipping into the form of a small spacecraft *THUNK THUNK THUNK* Americon appears to be hammering a sign into the ground at the moment, which appears to say, "JUNKIONS STAY OUT--ALL SCRAP IS PROPERTY OF THE DECEPTICONS IN AMERICA". Once he is done, he casually chucks the hammer over his shoulder, and puts his hands on his hips, smiling to himself in satisfaction. "A job well done!" he remarks. But of course Blueshift has to ruin it. "Shut up, BlueSTUPID!" Americon retorts. "From down here, YOU look like a vast predatory bird... but in a DUMB way!" The drills bore through the ground, perhaps simplified that this is a massive junkyard. <> the Wrecker Leader grumbles, still unsatisfied that the great and almighty Grimlock can't do a bit of recon work on his own. Impactor shifts the incline a bit, headed for the surface. Decibel is riding along as he often does as Impactor burrows his way along. He's not doing much more than relaxing though, happy to be out and about for a change. Blueshift flies a bit higher in a twinky manner as the scene stalls like a broken motor. "It is good today is quiet, Americon!" he retords. "Hammer that sign in deeper!" Combat: Blue Spaceship sets his defense level to Protected. Americon scowls at Blueshift. "Dammit, this is no time for in-fighting, you stupid moron!" he yells up at the Decepticon as he completely does not hear what Blueshift actually said, and just assumes that he's insulting him again. But he does hammer the sign in a bit more regardless. The ground begins to shake a little, causing the scrap to rattle, but Americon shrugs it off. "Must be that California weather!" *CLANK* That's the sound effect as the sign is driven into the Drill Tank's hull. <> he quizically ponders, <> Breaking through the ground's crust, Impactor's drills bore through easily and maintain their momentum to carry the vehicle topside with a *THUD*. The side hatch pops open to allow Decibel a dismount, top mounted laser targets the sky-flier and fires. Combat: Drill Tank misses Blue Spaceship with his Top-Side LAZOR! (Disruptor) attack! As Impactor breaks the surface Decibel is ejected into the air like a lost lightsaber fired by an astromech droid. Spinning end over end the white iPod tumbles before splitting apart and landing with practiced grace on his feet. "So much for a nice lazy day of looking busy." Snapping a weapon into his hand he takes a moment and gives the area a once over having had little luck using his scanners while underground. Growing in size Decibel returns to his robot mode. Americon gapes as the ground suddenly opens up under him, and darts away before he is swallowed up along with the sign he had so painstakingly set up! "OH MY GOD! Blueshift, they're... VANDALS!" he reports. "And Autobots, too, I guess." In particular, he watches Decibel transform from a digital media player into a robot, and gnashes his robo teeth! "WHAT?! How dare you imitate Soundwave, and worse, try to upstage him by being all digital! For this, I will hit you about the face and ears many times!" His threat delivered, Americon launches himself at Decibel's face with a flurry of light punches! "ARGH!" shouts Blueshift as he detects Impactor shooting at him. "Americon did you wake up TURBO-MOLES?" Then his scanners go mad as the Autobots arrive. "No time for mole whacking, Autobots are here! Wake up lazy Americon!" He swoops down towards Impactor, lasers blaring away. Combat: Blue Spaceship sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blue Spaceship misses Drill Tank with his Laser attack! "I don't think so?" Americon says, post-punch. "Wait... are you the saying the Autobots are... moles!?" Drill Tank transforms and barely manages to find some cover behind the junk pile, Blueshift's laser fire strafing all around him. "Moles? Have you two lost it ... wait, don't answer that question." he laments, pulling out his laser pistol and firing off a quick pot shot. "Decibel, mind shuttin' that walkin' American tragedy up?" The Drill Tank shifts and transforms, revealing the Wrecker leader Impactor! Combat: Impactor misses Blue Spaceship with his Pistol Pete (Pistol) attack! Decibel is caught a bit off guard by the sudden flurry of blows that come his way as the All American Decepticon assaults him. "Hey what the." Lifting his arm to help ward off some of the attacks he groans he notices just who it is attacking him. "Oh please Soundwave is old tech, yesterdays news. Cutting edge if he was in Russia maybe or Iraq but that's about it." Retort leveled he now tries to level the cassette-icon with a swat of his own. Combat: Decibel misses Americon with his Punch attack! As Impactor transforms, Blueshift does too, folding down into his robot mode in a running stop, and flicking his sword into life with a mad gleam in his optics. "Aaaah! So great to see you Impactor. Mixmaster suggested I go meet you, just to test out a few moves. Let's see if we can make your other hand match your /hook/!" With that, his gleaming black sword swipes at Impactor! The spaceship flips up into the handsome form of Blueshift Combat: Blueshift misses Impactor with his Vorpal Saber attack! -1 Americon fixes Decibel with the LOOK OF DEATH at what he just said. "You. Did. NOT just diss Soundwave." He grabs the hand swatted at him in mid-air. "Nobody disses Soundwave! Or calls him uncrazimatic! Or suggests he is Eastern Bloc! Or made in Japan!" And with a great heave, he tries to judo-toss the much larger robot over his shoulder, but soon finds that was a bad idea. "ARGH my back! ARGH." Combat: Americon misses Decibel with his Pulled A Cyber-Muscle (Smash) attack! Impactor steps back from the Vorpal Saber, allowing the blade to rake and slice through a pile of refuse. "Oh did he? Well, give him ah message fer me ... will ya?" Rushing forward, the Wrecker Leader's right hand almost instantly disappears and is replaced by a harpoon! One watching the situation with a careful optic however would have realized the hand retracted into the massive forearm. Swinging a carefully aimed uppercut towards the gut of the blue Decepticon, if landing he'll finish it off with a left hook. "Tell 'em ta DROP DEAD!" Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Impactor misses Blueshift with his Hook'D Upper! attack! -1 Decibel goes with the flow as Americon tries to give him the old heave ho even adding to the height by leaping up. Of course this allows him to flip around and land back on his feet a few yards away. "Made in Japan? not a chance, he's soooo not tech enough to belong there. Unless it's for some retro idea or history of music kinda thing." snapping out his wrist blasters he takes a quick aim letting a short blast go. "I mean really how is he supposed to fit in? Do they even sell cassettes anymore? He's like 8-track old." Combat: Decibel misses Americon with his Disruptor attack! Blueshift scowls, stepping back from Impactor's attack. "That... that is a stupid threat!" he retorts, a second sword being drawn which he stabs deftly towards Impactor's chest. "For such a large, cumbersome guy you are sure fast. Don't worry, once I /cut off your legs/ you'll be slower!" Combat: Blueshift strikes Impactor with his Piercing Strike attack! Americon drops to the ground and hunches, grabbing his back in pain. Seems he strained himself a bit in his failed gambit to judo-toss Decibel. However, his hunching forward has the positive benefit of moving his body just barely out of the way of Decibel's return fire. Americon has no idea he was even fired on, as a result. He does, however, notice Decibel's words, and soon his back is instantly straightened as he glares at the offending Autobot. "Oh... oh. Oh. You didn't. You just compared him to an 8-track. That's it." Spreading his legs and arms wide, Americon appears to glow with ki energy, as if gathering great power. "OhhhhaaaaaaahhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he begins to scream. It seems like it might take a while. Also, it's a really weird thing to see in the middle of the battlefield, so anyone who watches might be struck dumb by the sight of it--and left vulnerable! Combat: Americon misses Impactor with his Distract Attack Gathering Ki over the course of several episodes Area attack! Combat: Americon misses Decibel with his Distract Attack Gathering Ki over the course of several episodes Area attack! Impactor receives the blow to the chest, sending him sprawled a bit backwards. Smoke trails from the plate, a minor scratch ... that does reach a bit too deep, energon seeping from the cut. "Oh, and choppin' off mah legs is any better? I know I got a hook fer a hand, don't need ta be placatin' the pirate look anymore!" he jests, getting to his feet and backing down a bit. The large shoulder cannon focuses on Blueshift, but tracks some minor statistical information rather than ejecting harmful plasma. Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Impactor analyzes Blueshift for weaknesses. Decibel mutters as his shot fails to connect and makes not to have his target systems checked. Now however is not the time to run a level four systems check as he is again forced to deal with the unstable Americon. Watching the smaller mech plant himself and start glowing Decibel waits then simple shakes his head having expected something more profound. "Hmm yeah, interesting." Drawing his blaster Decibel then takes aim, clicks a setting switch and opens fire. Combat: Decibel strikes Americon with his Feedback Blaster attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Americon's Agility. (Crippled) !profile Americon, still glowing with energy, pulls two hands back, palms facing each other as if something is going to appear between them! "Kam... eh... ham... eh... DURRRFFF!" He never finishes the ultimate attack, however, as Decibel's Feedback Blaster blasts him right in the face! The silly energy didn't actually do anything vanishes, and Americon is reduced to a spasming wreck, falling over and flailing around like his wires are crossed. "DURP DURP DURP!" Finally, he reverts to cassette mode, perhaps unintentionally, and fires beams at whatever is closest--in this case, it's Decibel again. Americon collapses and shrinks down into a very tiny cassette labeled, "America's Most Patriotic Hits!" Combat: Patriotic Cassette misses Decibel with his Laser attack! Blueshift grins at Impactor. "And poking out one of your optics, don't forget that!" With that witty remark, he leaps into the sky, to soar off in his spaceship mode, only to suddenly come back in a flash of colour, aiming straight for Impactor's hiding space. "I see yo-ou!" he calls out, mockingly Blueshift leaps into the air, flipping into the form of a small spacecraft Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Impactor with his Full-Body Strike attack! -4 Impactor is verily smooshed into the trash pile, ground down hard between a rock being Blueshift ... and a hard place, being that nasty mix of metal framework in the pile. "Ahh, crap!" the Wrecker Leader gasps out, struggling with the spaceship and trying to make his way out. "See all ya want, touchin' isn't free!" he questionably replies, planting with his back and kicking the undercarriage. Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Impactor misses Blue Spaceship with his Captain America KICK! (Kick) attack! Decibel watches a bit surprised as Americon begins to spaz out and the glow fades. As the smaller bot flails about and then finally transforms Decibel can only figure it's the outdated tech. Silly cassettes. With little concern he turns to see how his comrade is doing having lost the small tape amid the massive piles of junk strewn about, even with it randomly shooting lasers his way. Weapon in hand he holds not wanting to risk shooting Impactor by mistake. Combat: Decibel takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blueshift carries on with his motion as Impactor tries to kick him, avoiding the strike as he blasts into the distance, and then, just as he becomes a speck, suddenly fires up his engines to head back straight at Impactor, his wing aimed at the Autobot's body. "Now, let's see what you look like CUT down to size!" Combat: Blue Spaceship sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blue Spaceship misses Impactor with his Wing Slice attack! Patriotic Cassette seems to regain some semblance of sanity and stops spazzing out, though for him that isn't saying much. "Phew, that was awful!" he remarks. Up above, he observes Blueshift totally failing to hit Impactor, and decides he needs a little motivation! "BLUESHIFT! Here is a pick-me-up! Have a listen!" And with that, Americon begins to play "Courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue" in an attempt to inspire him! Combat: Patriotic Cassette inspires Blue Spaceship with frightening and terrifying words! Impactor manages to lay down quickly, pressing his bulky frame and spartan-esque helmet into the trash pile's disgusting surface. "Aww fer cryin' out loud, seriously? I'm gonna make ya pay fer that Blueship!" he jests, pushing himself up from the soft supple garbage and firing off a low powered shoulder cannon shot. Combat: Impactor strikes Blue Spaceship with his Shoulder-Mounted Cannon (Laser) attack! Decibel perks up a bit as the music fills the air and starts tracking back towards a pile of trash. Following the sound it's not long before he has managed to track down the spot where the cassette fell. Knowing he would have trouble trying to reach down in between junk and other scrap Decibel just leaps on top of the pile a few times. "Oh come on now at least play it without the static. Man sure poor quality recording off the old stuff." Combat: Decibel strikes Patriotic Cassette with his Junk Stomp (Punch) attack! Blueshift gives a yell as Impactor's blast hits him, and he transforms in mid-air, transforming to hit the ground hard. In the same motion, he swings his black sword out towards Impactor. "Nnnn, you'll pay for that, Autobot!" he snarls. The spaceship flips up into the handsome form of Blueshift Combat: Blueshift sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blueshift misses Impactor with his Vorpal Saber attack! -2 CRUNCH. Americon is flattened under the stomp. Surely, with such a large boot descending upon his tiny body, the cassette is surely finished. But it is not so! With a shout of "AMERICA! F**K YEAH!" Americon bursts out from under the Autoboot in eagle mode, blasting up into the sky! "HAHA! America is harder to kill than that, Autobutt! Now how about a little fireworks show!?" Descending back down for a strafing run, he fires a barrage of missiles at Decibel! Americon's robot legs pop out metallic feather-like objects as they and his lower torso split apart, also revealing an eagle head. The arms and robot head join the main body, and his guns convert into tail feathers and rocket launchers. Americon is now a bald eagle! Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle strikes Decibel with his Rockets' Red Glare attack! Impactor runs backwards, avoiding the sword swipe as he turns face and vaults a nearby pile. Crouching down a bit low, the Wrecker Leader leaps from the trash heap into the air above Blueshift. "Cash or credit?" he laughs, transforming in mid-air with drills pointed at the Decepticon's head. Folding down upon himself, Impactor transforms back into his Drill Tank mode. Combat: Drill Tank strikes Blueshift with his You Know The Drill attack! -2 Decibel was not all at expecting the cassette to burst free as anything but a robot. Forgetting the thrid mode of Americon he is caught unbalanced as the rubble shifts and is forced to back step. These few uneasy steps leave him wide open as the rockets head his way slamming into his frame. "What no sparkler? I'm disappointed." Wrist guns extended again Decibel takes aim and fires. Combat: Decibel misses Robotic Bald Eagle with his Laser attack! "Argh!" shouts Blueshift as he gets drilled in the face. He grabs at his face to hold it on as he swings his sword at Impactor. "You horrid Autobot, I'm gonna kill you dead!" He staggers back, waving at Americon. "Americon, it's an ILLEGAL DRILLTANK!" he whines. Combat: Blueshift strikes Drill Tank with his Piercing Strike attack! Robotic Bald Eagle barrel rolls through the air as he continues his strafing run on Decibel. The Autobot's laser bolts come close to hitting him a few times, but not close enough! "I got your sparkler right here--" He catches something Blueshift just said, and gasps! "What? Did you say Impactor's an illegal immigrant!? He must be destroyed at all costs! RAAHHHHH!" Then he hurls himself at Impactor with wild abandon, swooping over him and raking his claws against the Autobot's hull! Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle misses Drill Tank with his Talon (Kick) attack! Drill Tank transforms, absorbing the bulk of the damage to his rear armor plating in alternate mode. The gashes seep energon, the fluid trickling to the ground in a pitter patter timework fashion. Glaring at Blueshift, the Wrecker Leader barely has enough time to dodge the oncoming talons from the patriotic bird. "Oh, that's how it's gonna be? Well then, let's see ya try this on fer size!!" he shouts out, pulling his large mace out of subspace and swinging at them wildly in a wide arc. "Time ta get WRECKED!!" The Drill Tank shifts and transforms, revealing the Wrecker leader Impactor! Combat: Impactor strikes Blueshift with his Facebreaker the Wrecker Mace! Area attack! Combat: Impactor misses Robotic Bald Eagle with his Facebreaker the Wrecker Mace! Area attack! Decibel mutters as his shot misses again but then pauses a moment as it waiting. And wait he does as Americon soars off towards Impactor. "Hey! Where's my sparkler?" Giving chase in an attempt to claim his sparkler Decibel stops as the avian goes after Impactor. Unable to prevent that Decibel gives his fellow Autobot a quick glance. "Well that doesn't look right." Rushing over while swapping his hand for a multi-tool extantion the engineer ducks as Impactor tarts swinging his mace about. "Stand still a minute will you. These wires should not be sticking out like this at all. And you really should keep these servos covered." Working fast Decibel does what he can before getting away from the wildly swung mace. Combat: Decibel quickly patches up some of Impactor's minor injuries. Impactor's attack really bloody hurts Blueshift! Our Decepticon pal staggers back as he takes out a bandage to cover up his face as if he was DARKMAN. "...damn it!" he swears, his sword swinging wildly at Impactor. "Can't you just stay still and die?" Combat: Blueshift misses Impactor with his Vorpal Saber attack! -2 Robotic Bald Eagle proves too small a target for the mace, and simply bobs under the bashy bit, thus allowing it hit Blueshift in his stead! "Sparkler?" Americon replies to Decibel. "Oh, right, thanks for REMINDING ME!" Then, Americon whips out his AMERICANNON, braces it across his shoulder, stands atop Blueshift's head, and aims it down at Decibel! "Sorry, but your free health care is not welcome here... IN AMERICA!" He pulls the trigger, and is promptly knocked off of Blueshift's head! KA-THOOM! Americon undergoes a patriotic transformation into his All-American robot mode! Combat: Americon strikes Decibel with his Americannon attack! Impactor bobs to the side a bit, once again dodging the Vorpal Sword's incoming strike. Then Americon lands on Blueshift's head, adding to their overall annoyance level ... that was just barely standable seperately. "Yeah, I know doc. Howabout we send these two ta meet their maker?" the Wrecker jests, sending a punch at Blue's already damaged chromedome. Combat: Impactor strikes Blueshift with his Way of the Fist (Punch) attack! Decibel would perhaps had a better chance of avoiding the blast that has just struck his chest had the launch of said attack not caused him to do a double take. Never before had he seen a shot fired from a bot perched on the head of another, disturbing to say the least. Looking down at his now scorched chest plate Decibel notices a slight hairline crack running across the display screen. "Not only did you ruin my display but now you won't take my insurance? I've been paying for that since 2015 and it only just went into effect yesterday. You no good commi!" Taking a few quick steps forward Decibel hopes to kick the cassette while he's down. Combat: Decibel strikes Americon with his Kick attack! Impactor's attack is so hard, it punches Blueshift's very head off! Blueshift staggers back, searching for his head, and then leaps into the air into his spaceship mode, buzzing around in the sky to them dive at Impactor, engines blaring. "Nnnn noone punches off my head and gets away with it!" Blueshift leaps into the air, flipping into the form of a small spacecraft Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Impactor with his Full-Body Strike attack! Americon is kicked in the face just as he was trying to get up! "Gurf!" he grunts out as he flops back down on the ground. But fortune smiles on him as something lands in his hands--Blueshift's head! Marveling at this prize, Americon grins, and says, "Do not worry, Blueshift, I will make good use of the head which you tragically lost in battle!" And he chuck Blueshift's head at Decibel's head! Combat: Americon strikes Decibel with his Using Your His Head To Get Ahead But Don't Lose Your Head (Kick) attack! Impactor is rammed, bouncing along the ground until finally coming to a stop. Sparks and flayed wires are displayed in haphazard fashion, all jutting out across his charred and dented frame. But no worse for wear, this Wrecker is still in the fight. "Wait, hasn't yer head been knocked off a lot more 'en once ... and they all got away with it?" he questions, targetting the Blue spaceship once again. Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Impactor analyzes Blueshift for weaknesses. The kick is good! At least that's what Eject would say if he was here. A shame the Autobot announcer isn't around, he might have been able to warn Decibel that Americon was finally using his head or at least using Blueshifts. "What the..." *KLANG* Struck by the tossed head Decibel seems dazed for a moment but recovers quick enough as he scoops up the lost cranial unit. "Well they do say two heads are better than one." Bad pun said he fires another blast towards Americon. Combat: Decibel strikes Americon with his Sonic Rifle attack! Rebounding from his attack on Impactor, Blueshift transforms to robot mode, flicking his speed gun up at Impactor, and at the lowest setting, firing off a blast. He doesn't have a head. "Hah, I have several EMERGENCY HEADS!" he cries. "AMERICON! Install my EMERGENCY HEAD!" He pew-pews whilst saying this! The spaceship flips up into the handsome form of Blueshift Combat: Blueshift misses Impactor with his Speed Stealing Gun attack! Americon is kicked right into Blueshift, but recovers from the impact, drawing from subspace an emergency head... which looks suspiciously like a cardboard cutout of Blueshift's head with a webcam taped to it. "Here you, Blueshift!" Americon says as he tapes the "head" to Blueshift's shoulder's and plugs the webcam into his neck. However, this setup is absolutely horrible and causes Blueshift to miss. It does give Americon a breather, though. Combat: Americon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Impactor leaps forward, over the blast and at the newly 'repaired' Blueshift. "Are you serious? I know you two are a couple ah dimwits, but this is just crossin' tha line!" he grumbles, reaching out to close his hands around the Decepticon's neck and strangle mercilessly. Combat: Impactor misses Blueshift with his Neck Stretch (Kick) attack! Decibel was almost interested to see the level of skill needed to replace a head in the field, as he had never heard of any such delicate procedures being done. Then he spots the cardboard and camera and his hopes are dashed. Unwilling to let such a horrid job of medical work go unpunished he fires again. "That's right there is what's costing me money. Medical malpractice!" Combat: Decibel strikes Americon with his Disruptor attack! Perhaps Impactor misses because Blueshift is staggering about. Perhaps he misses because Blueshift no longer has a neck, just a thin strip of cardboard and a webcam wire. Nevertheless, he does miss, and this enables Blueshift's webcam to fix on Impactor, his sword slicing at the Autobot. "I am deadly serious!" the crude cut-out face seems to say. Combat: Blueshift strikes Impactor with his Vorpal Saber attack! -2 The cut-out face has a friendly smile, so doesn't look very serious at all. Americon, however, is not smiling when Decibel shoots him. In fact, he is gnashing his teeth in dramatic pain! "ARGH! Hey, now, a little malpractice is to be expected now and then... IN AMERICA! Now have a dose your own medicine, and by medicine, I mean LASERS!" Americon then shoots a laser beam at Decibel, in case that wasn't obvious. Combat: Americon strikes Decibel with his Red White and Blue Lasers attack! In what might be debated for years to come, the idiotic Spaceship manages to slice into the Wrecker with his replacement head ... that being made up of cardboard and a webcam? Either way, Impactor is knocked backwards by the attack. "Oh Primus, shoulda known I'd get a headache dealin' with you two!" he shouts, this time trying to knock the replica head clear off. Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Impactor misses Blueshift with his Serious Punch! (Punch) attack! Decibel is slowly begining to wonder why he didn't stay at the base. Everytime he steps foot outside he ends up getting shot and he really really doesn't like being shot. "Ok you little runt, I'm getting sick of you shooting me. Do you know how hard it is to keep this screen clean without you cracking it?" Trotting foward Decibel balls up a fist and lets fly. Combat: Decibel strikes Americon with his Punch attack! Somehow Blueshift's EMERGENCY HEAD is able to calculate Impactor's attack, and Blueshift manages to dodge out of the way. He strikes a pose, trying to look badass, but he has a giant flat smiley face on his shoulders, so it doesn't work well. "Let us finish this now!" he emits. "Before it starts to rain and my head gets all soggy!" He takes his blade, lunging forwards at Impactor's chest. Combat: Blueshift strikes Impactor with his Piercing Strike attack! Americon is punched right in the chest, which propels him right back into Blueshift, whom he bounces off of before transforming into eagle mode and flying right back at Decibel. "It is not the screen for viewing you should be concerned about!" he caws. "But rather, the thing you view the screen with, because those things are tasty and you may lose them!" He follows up his rambling by trying to dig his claws into Decibel's cheeks before mercilessly pecking at his optics! "Don't worry, Blueshift, I have another emergency head if you need it!" Americon says between pecks. Americon's robot legs pop out metallic feather-like objects as they and his lower torso split apart, also revealing an eagle head. The arms and robot head join the main body, and his guns convert into tail feathers and rocket launchers. Americon is now a bald eagle! Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle misses Decibel with his O' Say Can You See attack! The blade sinks in, wrecking havoc of all sorts on the Wrecker's internal components. Perhaps he should have rethought this engagement? Perhaps not, as thinking or even rethinking isn't a Wrecker's forte. Impactor growls, grabbing out at Blueshift with a passionate fury. "Before it rains? Oh howabout we wrap this up well before that, shall we? Now just stand still ya smilin' dope!!" he grumbles, swinging wildly again. Combat: Impactor strikes Blueshift with his Wild PAWNCH(es)! attack! -1 Decibel throws his arm up quickly to keep the feathered menace away from his optics as he does some quick footwork to put some space between them. "Hey stay out of my personal space or I'll have to give you a time out." Checking the power level of his sonic blaster Decibel gives a grin as he brings it to bear once again. "How about a little white noise so I don't need to hear your squawlking anymore." Combat: Decibel misses Robotic Bald Eagle with his Sonic Rifle attack! -1 Impactor's weirdly named attack hurts Mr Blue, but he carries on regardless. And then his head falls off. "AMERICON!" his neck stump emits. "I NEED A NEW EMERGENCY HEAD!" He swings his sword again at Impactor, with the hope of scoring some sort of critical hit. Or cutting off his head. Whatever. Combat: Blueshift misses Impactor with his Piercing Strike attack! Robotic Bald Eagle , however, flits out of the way of the sonic attack, coming behind Decibel to try and land right on his back and peck his spine! "Sorry, but this bird was made for squawkin'!" he retorts, horribly mangling a famous song as he attacks. Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle misses Decibel with his peck (Punch) attack! Robotic Bald Eagle then looks apologetically at Blueshift. "Uh, sorry! I'm going to need a moment to inflate the balloon! Can you wait!" Impactor dips low, the blade drifting harmlessly overhead. "Naw, some mech's can keep their head when crap goes wrong." he muses, leaning forward and intent on tackling Blueshift off the pile of scrap they were standing on. "Let's see if you can manage without one? I mean, if you don't MIND!" Combat: Impactor strikes Blueshift with his Tackle (Punch) attack! As if the tell tale sound of metallic wings and anti-gravs was not enough to warn Decibel the rather loud retort would have done the trick. Waiting until he has determined the avian to be in position Decibel swings around bringing both arms down. "I'm sure you won't need much time really. You're so full of hot air and all, though I'm not sure your pal there is going to have much use for it at this rate." Combat: Decibel misses Robotic Bald Eagle with his Double Smash (Kick) attack! Blueshift is hit hard again as he staggers back and falls over. In the same motion he transforms, taking to the air into his spaceship mode, circling like a vulture. "Nnn Americon, I will give you some time with which to inflate the balloon!" he emits. And then just like a vulture once more, he swoops down at Impactor Blueshift leaps into the air, flipping into the form of a small spacecraft Combat: Blue Spaceship sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blue Spaceship misses Impactor with his Full-Body Strike attack! -5 Robotic Bald Eagle proves to be such a small and agile target that he simply flies between Decibel's arms as they come down! "Actually, he does need my hot air, jerk! I will happily provide it! Now EXCUSE ME..." He zips by, and strafes Impactor with a few rockets to get him off of Blueshift! "Gangway, Autoputz! Dr. America is in the house!" Americon then perches on Blueshift's prone chest, and quickly gets to work. He takes out a self-inflating blue balloon, and sets it to inflate until it's roughly the size of Blueshift's original head. Then, he takes out a Sharpie and scribbles crude facial features onto it. With this done, he tapes another webcam onto the balloon. Then finally, he tethers the whole thing to Blueshift's shoulders. Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle strikes Impactor with his Rockets' Red Glare attack! Rockets explode near his feet, sending the Wrecker ducking and collapsed to the ground. Yanking a chunk of shrapnel from his leg, Impactor straightens up and rushes the 'headless' Blueshift. Intending to shoulder charge his frame, he'll then use the shrapnel to slash at the baloon-face. Combat: Impactor misses Blue Spaceship with his Burst Your Bubble? (Kick) attack! The force of the swing begins to shift some of the junk and scrap Decibel had been standing on and his failure to connect offers no support to offset this movement. Off balance and sliding Decibel crashes down before he is able to correct his situation. Hoping that nodody saw that he scrambles back to his feet just as Americon is drawing Blueshift's face in. With few options available Decibel unleashes another salvo of energy blasts. With luck he'll hit something this time. Combat: Decibel strikes Robotic Bald Eagle with his Laser attack! Blueshift swoops away from Impactor, roaring upwards, his lasers blasting out in the Autobot's direction. A balloon head sticks out of his cockpit as he is unable to tuck it back in without transforming. "Excellent work Americon. Should we survive, I will have a statue made of you. Uh, but in the STYLE of Thundercracker, for that is your inner spirit!" Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Impactor with his Disruptor attack! Robotic Bald Eagle wipes off his wings, smiling at the good job he did. But he has little time to celebrate as Decibel punches several holes right through his chest. Americon takes a moment to stare down at himself in disbelief before he swivels his head back towards Decibel, firing back with his eye-beams! "Thanks, Blueshift, I always wanted a statue made of me that was actually for another guy!" Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle misses Decibel with his Laser attack! Impactor grins as the laser blast merely pings off of his chasis, given a beaten and charred chasis nontheless. "Survive? Nah, I'm thinking yer gonna get buried here ... in all this junk. Then when we kick tha rest of yer buddies off Cybertron, some nice Junkion lass will rebuild ya into a happy little junk diver!" he laughs out, aiming his pistol and taking a couple of shots. Combat: Impactor strikes Blue Spaceship with his Pistol Pot-Shot (Disruptor) attack! Decibel sidesteps and ducks as the optic blasts comes his way. Though he's seen stranger things the Decepticons talk of statues of wrong people makes him wonder if any of them are sane. Still that is a matter for another time so he keeps his focus on the battle at hand. Shifting around he draws his blaster letting another barrage go. He then has a bit of a laugh as he hears Impactor talk of the possible future for the Decepticon duo. Combat: Decibel misses Robotic Bald Eagle with his Feedback Blaster attack! The balloon on top of Blueshift's spaceship mode nearly bursts, but it bravely holds on, as he carries on in his insane fight, despite a bad hit from Impactor. "Death, death to you!" he cries. "And all your kind! Victory will be mine!" The evil spaceship lunges at him for what might be his final stand! Combat: Blue Spaceship sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Impactor with his Full-Body Strike attack! -2 Robotic Bald Eagle hops up off the ground, beams streaking under his tailfeathers, and zips right into Decibel's face, trying to rake it with his claws. "HA! This scrap is NOT for Junkions, I put a SIGN up that says so! Well, ok it fell over. But it still applies!" Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle strikes Decibel with his Claw (Kick) attack! Crash landing! Too bad the Wrecker can't react in time to avoid the spaceship with a baloon attached to it, Impactor is squished into the ground with all the finesse of a freight train. Still, there's a task at hand and this Autobot will see it to it's end ... or face deactivation. "Not if -I- have anything to say about it!" he cries out, raining a tremendous amount of blows down on the ship's hull. Combat: Impactor strikes Blue Spaceship with his IMPACTOR...SMASH!! attack! Combat: Blue Spaceship falls to the ground, unconscious. Having missed his last shot Decibel was looking over his weapon to see if perhaps it was not linking properly to his targeting computer. not the wisest of actions in the field, so it is of no surprise that Americon is able to get the jump on his when he streaks towards him. As talons tear into the metal faceplate Decibel gives a muffled cry of pain before he reaches out to try and grab the bird intent or removing his wings or at least a few feathers. Combat: Decibel sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Decibel strikes Robotic Bald Eagle with his Pluck you! (Kick) attack! Impactor pops Blueshift's balloon. This causes Blueshift to literally explode in a firey ball of death :( Robotic Bald Eagle shrieks as one of his wings is ripped right off! However, he still has his antigravs and his thrusters to keep him aloft, so he is still able to wobble up into the air very slowly, though he's constantly spinning about due to the shift in weight. "Okay, fine, you want the scrap? You can have it--FOR NOW! But we'll be back for it! Right Blueshift? Um, Blueshift?..." Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Impactor covers his optics in the explosion, dragging his form from the 'crash' site and off to the side. "Decibel, time ta end this fiasco ... pronto!" the Wrecker leader gasps out, aiming his shoulder cannon at one of the two Americons he sees at the moment. Then both of the birds fly off on their own accord, content with giving up the territory. "Gah, finally. Mind gettin' me back ta base ... that mindless idiot sure packed ah punch!" Impactor grumbles, collapsing back down into a heap of injuries. Decibel looks about ready to get the deep frier ready when Americon starts spinning off. Wondering what finally made the pest take for the skies he looks over and spots the battered body of Blueshift amid the scrap. Relaxing a bit he has little time to enjoy the victory before Impactor decides it's time for a nap and crashes down. "Oh yeah sure thing I'll just call a cab or something." Shaking his head he makes sure his fellow Autobot is ok before calling for transport.